The Diary OF A See'er
by Saku-san
Summary: Yaoi&Hetro Angst. Much yaoi in later chapter'sAnime, it's a kool hobey, but, what if it, was real, and you were the only one who could see them? This is the story of a young girl and her best firends as there life get's turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well, for a while I let this story sit... but a little while ago, my sister got on me to work on it. So I am. And seeing as this chapter was written when my writing was still rather rough around the edges, I let her edit it... actually she volunteered... because she knew I wasn't going to do it... Just a heads up, this is a major cross over fiction. Well... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Anime's in this fic, and it is as I said A FAN FIC I'm not insulting any of the creators of any of the Anime I use. Thank you.

The Diary Of A See'er

Normal P.O.V

A young girl, about the age of 14 sat up in bed, looking forward to an another boring day of school. Her shoulder length brunet hair flying every were, the last thing she wanted to do was go to School, she tried to throw her legs out of bed just to find that they were pinned. She then patted her black Doberman pincher on the head.

"C'mon Zeus time to get up," the black dog looked up at her sleepily, he was a handsome dog, his ears weren't cropped so the hung down and made him look cuter then ever.

"Don't look at me like that, just move it so I can get up too, your laying on my legs you know..." the black dog regretful got up and wondered to the living room just to go straight for the couch. She got out of bed and put on her school uniform, navy blue pants, or skirt, and a white caller shirt tucked in.

"I hate middle school.." She said as she went in to the kitchen at around 7:10. Looking up to see her mother she sleepily greeted her, "Hey mom."

"Hey poo, you asshole father didn't pay his child support again.." She said frustrated, while sipping at her coffee.

"Sperm donor, not father..." The girl replied before gulping down her o.j.

"Okay, well, go pack a lunch." Her mother said, pointedly changing the subject.

"No time, I'll just use the money I got from work." She said on her way to the living room where her backpack was.

"Okay, love you poo!"

The young girl grabbed her backpack, and went off to school. As she arrived she made her way over to her best friends Senko and Ceira.

"Hi guy's, what's up?" She said in greeting.

"Nothing really," Senko said, she sounded kind of bored.

"MONKEY!!" Ceira yelled! She had short brown hair, dark green eyes, and a mole on her left eye brow, which the girl learned to ignore, she wore a black hoodie with white letter that spelled out "F.B.I" which she said meant full blooded idiot she was a goth-rocker, well wanna be in her option, no teen was a true Goth, it's an attitude not a style.. But that, like many other's, was a subject Ceira and her agreed to disagree on. When it came down to it, Ceira was pretty. If she would just put an attempt into looking nice, but like most rocker's she couldn't care less how "Nice" she looked. Which in some ways was good, she had true friends, because no one judged her on looks, but the person beneath. But when she did clean up she was very pretty.

She smiled at Ceira who always seemed to make her laugh. And looked over at Senko, she was a year younger than they were, and in her option, cutest. Even though she acted cool and collected the stuff she put up with in her day to day life was unreal. She lived with a large family, and was always kind, always putting friends and family before her self. She wore the baggy clothes, she was still really cute, probably the better looking out of the three. She had long shiny red brown hair, was tall and thin, and had beautiful brown eyes, which could either make you smile or cry. She was either board, or making a joke out of one of her favorite shows, or quoting something funny, and when ever she was around, she always made her laugh.

"So guy's anything interesting happen since Friday..." The girl said as though holding back something.

"Oh no, hear it comes!" Senko said rolling her eyes. Ceira looked at Her and shifted.

"If your going to ask, yes I watched it..." Ceira said exasperated.

"YES! So don't ask..." Senko said before the girl had time to react..

"OH MY GOD!! It was so funny!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Miroku's like 'Would you please bare my first born child?'" Senko laughed

"Just goes to show you how stupid Kagome is, I mean if a sexy monk asked me to bare his first born child, I'd do it!" The girl stared at Ceira for a moment and shook her head.

"Riiiigghht." Senko said as she looked at the girl. "Anyway..."

"Well why would she when she can easily have the real hottie, Inuyasha?.." The girl blurted out.

"I hate Inuyasha!! He's such a wimp!!" Senko said angrily,  
"I only watch it for the plot, and to see Inuyasha get his ass beat!"

"Me too!" Ceira bellowed. The girl rolled her eyes, and looked over into a crowd of people, only to witness Tony W., a very good looking guy. He looked like Nick Carder only with brown hair. She smiled and began to wonder off towards him, but was dragged back to realty when Senko grabed her shirt and pulled her back saying, "Noooo, levee the poor man alone!"

"But, but he's sooo pretty!!" Senko rolled her eyes and looked at the girl. "Prettier then Inuyasha?" She asked knowing that it would snap her out of it.

"Never!!" came the sharp response.

"Well then go drool on your Inu pictures." She suggested.

"Yeah, but, he's not real, Tony is..." The girl whined trying to get her way.

"KEEP your hands and... Eyes, and...Mind in your case to your self!!"

Soon after, the bell rang and the girl and her friends went there separate ways to go to class. She went inside and sat down in her normal deck 5 desk's bask one row from the left. Right next to a pretty Asian boy named William. She sat there for a few minutes waiting for class to start, and William to get there, they always talked during class when they were bored. He shared her love for Anime, and so, they met on common grounds. William was very thin, no muscles. And perfect skin, not one zit. And short black hair he kept in spikes, when the two first met, she hated him, and he hated her, now they were, for the most part friends. Although, unlike her, he wasn't perky, in fact he was normal kind of sullen. But when ever anyone got around him he was a social butterfly. And a lot of girls said he was pretty to his face, but he said "I'm not pretty, I'm ugly, get over it!" Just then he walked in, and sat down putting his head in his arm's.

The girl sat there for a moment and waited for him to do something, after around 5 minutes, she reached over and poked him. "William, oh William...wakey waky eggs and baky" No response. "Hey come on, Miss. Makey is coming this way!" She whispered, she poked him again, and then herd a slow rumbling sound coming from him, she had always had good hearing, and was he growling... no, no it wasn't that, but ... he was snoring! "WILLIAM WAKE UP!!!" she said in a loud whisper, and jabbed him in the arm with a ruler.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled as he sat up and looked at her, the teacher turned and glanced at her...

"Heh-Heh, Sorry about that Miss.." She started.

"Why did you jab him with the ruler?" The teacher asked hastilly.

"Because I thought he was asleep, but he apparently was taking a closer look at the craftsmen ship of his desk, so he could wright a thank you letter to Mr., Martin the wood shop teacher, You Know William, always doing nice thing's..."

"Yes, I know what a good student, William is, but you, are another story." She turned around and told the class to open there history book's to page 129 or something like that, the girl didn't catch what she was saying, she was to busy mumbling bad thing's about her under her breath.

"What page was it again?" she asked William.

"Ask someone else." He replied annoyed.

"Why, you're the only one in this class who don't make fun of Me.." She answered though it appeared not to faze her.

"The only one who DON't make fun of you, Jeez you need to go back a class in English." He answered in a half mock, half serious tone.

"Hey, I get B's in English..." She stated abashed.

"Yeah right, then why don't you act like It.." He questioned flipping through his book.

"Because, I don't want to.." she simply stated.

"No, you're too lazy" he corrected.

"Yeah I guess that works to, now what page was it?" she questioned.

"Ah, 129" he answered with a quick glance at the bottom of the page.

"Thank you, now see how simple that would have been have you done it in the first place?"

"Shut up and read.." He was getting even more annoyed.

"Read what?" She replied cocking her head.

"Chapters 1-3 about the Boston Tea party... Don't you ever listen..."

She thought a moment then answered honestly, "Not in History it's too boring.."

"So then how can you be a math whiz, if you find history to boring?"

"Cause it's easy so I 'm done soon, and then I can read Manga!" he rolled his eyes and continued to read. The rest of the day went the same way, until, Math.

She came in to class and sat in her usual desk in the middle row, front. The teacher, Mr. Dye, walked bye her desk and said 'Hello', like he always does.

"Good afternoon, have a nice weekend?"

"Yep I sure did, thanks for asking, and you?"

"Oh fine" and with that he was off doing his job again. He turned and looked at the class, most of whom were asleep, he then walked around slapping a ruler on every one, who was sleeping's desk. The girl looked over at her friend sitting near by, and shook her to wake her up so she would not have to experience the rude awaking that her fellow classmates were. She sat up and looked around and smiled.

"Thanks"

For the rest of the period Mr. Dye gave a lesson, and the girl found it most interesting to listen to, but sadly enough, her other classmates, didn't seem to share her feeling. As he passed out the assignment, the girl was already half way done bye the time everyone in the class had their copy. Her friend leaned over to the girl and looked at her paper.

"Wow, your fast, and a math whiz," the girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep, it's a gift." Through the rest of the day, things were all the same, she was good in every thing, but history, and Grate in math. And then her favorite class, Gym she ran in slowly, and went in to the girls dressing room. She changed quickly, hoping to avoid being seen bye the other girls, and almost did, only a few were there before she was done. Then she went into the gym and sat down on the floor were her assigned spot was, and shortly after every one in her class began to poor out and sat down, soon the teacher began to do roll call. By the time the teacher was done she was really bored, so she was happy to listen to what they were doing to day.

"Okay Class, to day we're running the track" Some of the... 'High maintenance' girls in the class moaned and got all up set. Most people shrugged and didn't care, but her, she was overjoyed. She loved to run, and a few other people in the class did too. But they were all guys, and most of them, if not all, were on the football, or basketball team. She jumped up and jogged out onto the track and got ready to race. She always raced with someone, for fun, but today it was the class jock Guerdon, he was on the football team and thought he was all that. He made a bet with her that he would win. But today, she knew she would be faster then ever. She was wearing shorts and a lose T-shirt, as it was a warm day she felt no need to wear sweat pants. Like she has every day for almost 4 years in Gym, simply because today, she needed to be as light as possible to win, she had seen him run and he was fast, very fast. And she knew that it was an even change that she could win. Considering who she had won against before, how fast she ran at her fastest at the begging of the year, and how fast he ran last night in the Football game, she knew it could go either way, but, she knew she had gotten faster and had hi hopes of winning. Again she was using her math skills.

The others in the class lined up around the track to cheer for Guerdon, all the cheerleaders were laughing and giggling pointing at her. She didn't care, she would have a good race, and maybe loose, so she would have to try harder, but still, she was so excited that she might win, and hell it would be really cool if she did. Guerdon came out side smiling and waving at the entire group of girl's. He was an idiot.

"WOW" He yelled as he got closer to the track. The girl blinked and looked at him.

"What is it..." was her short skeptical reply.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you in shorts," he stated blinking.

"Yeah, so?" she asked blushing.

"Your all leg, your legs are longer then mine and I'm taller then you," He said almost amazed scanning her again.

"Yeah I guess so, what brought that on?" she quizzed anxious to start the race.

"Well I never noticed when you wore sweat pants." he answered shrugging.

"Whatever, lets get going"

They lined up to race, waiting for the pop to go, and there it was, a POP and every thing around her seemed to turn black. All she could see was a black tunnel, and a white light, a bright light. She had to reach it, she just had to. Her body seemed to be moving on it's own, she tried to run faster, and did, she ran a little bit faster. Although she was having a heard time even moving, her body herself, it was like she was being controlled, or something, but that didn't matter the light, that's what counted. That's all that mattered. She was almost there, almost close enough to touch it. And then-

"SAKUYA IT THE WINNER!!" she snapped back to realty and looked around, she was back on the track, and Guerdon was still running to get to the Finnish line, she had won, beat him by 2 seconds...

"What happened?" she felt weird, that light, what had it been? Had she just had an out of body experience? She looked around, had anyone else seen the light, or was it just her, for her own safety she dissuaded to keep it to her self, just in case. The last thing she wanted to do was go to a mental health clinic.

"Damn Yamietoe what the hell was that all about!" Guerdon yelled as he caught his breath.

"What was what about?" She asked blinking as he heaved.

"YOU! You were like, in some kind of trance, and why the hell are you just standing there, shouldn't you be gloating?" He said standing straight, having caught his breath.

"No," she didn't feel excited but scared, she turned to the gym teacher and asked if she could sit out for the rest of the class, not that she was tired. The gym teacher nodded and she went over and sat down.

The rest of her day was all a blur, she was too busy thinking about that light to pay much attention in class. After school, instead of hanging out with her two best friends Senko and Ceira, she went straight home. Only to find, Benuu, her oldest, and dearest best friend ever. They had kind of split a part, since, she was in high school and Sakuya was in Middle school, and plus she had been grounded.

"Hey Saku!" Benuu greeted happilly.

"Hi Benuu, what's up?" She responded with a smile.

"Nothing much, I, I just wanted to hang out, and ask you about some stuff," she said as though she was unsure.

"Like what?" she asked setting her bag on the floor then plopping on the couch.

"Well, you know I Astral project right?" Benuu began more sure this time.

"Well I heard of it, but never done it before..." Saku simply replied taking off her shoes and setting them next to her bag.

"It's were you project your spirit out of your body and into the Astral realm." She gave a brief explanation.

"Well, what if you can't get back in your body, if, what your talking about is real, you'll be dead right.." she asked after a moments ponder, while getting up and grabbing her stuff again.

"Well, yeah, but if you root your self, you wont get kicked out!" she confirmed.

"Okay teach me how, or is it something that only certain people can do?" By the time we had got thus far in the conversation we were inside sitting in my room, Benuu on my bed, and myself sitting on the ground with a book in my hand.

"Well yeah, you have to be a certain level of spirit strength," she explained again, trailing off at the end.

"Hom hama na what?" Sakuya said knowing she was being silly but serious.

"You have to be strong in the Astral realm..." she stated.

"But if I've never been there before how can I know how strong I am, and how can I do it if I don't?" she asked looking up from her book to her long time friend.

"It depend on how honest with your self, you are, the person with in," she continued explaining... she was sort of starting to feel like a 'how-to' manual.

"Oh, well alright, lets try, now what am I suppose to do?" she asked marking her place in her book and setting it aside.

"Get comfortable, like on your bed,"

"Alright," Sakuya laid down on the ground and snuggled up under a blanket.

"Now do as I saw Okay," she also got a little more comfortable where she was.

"Okay"

"Close your eyes." Sakuya closed her eyes and began to do just as Benuu had instructed. She stood there in the darkness of her mind waiting for an instruction. "Picture a well, any kind of well." She looked around and pictured a well right over in the darkness, she wondered over and looked at it, it was a Japanese one, short and cool. "Now, put all your negative thought's and emotions in to the well." The girl thought of all the bad things she had on her mind, and pushed them in to the well, after which, she felt new, like a new born baby. No bad thoughts what so ever, even if it was hard to put all her bad thought in to the well, it worked. She leaned over and looked into the well and saw a small purple light, she wondered what it was but thought it merrily to be a stone, or a bad memory. "Now, you should see a light" and sure enough there was a light a bright one. "Walk in to it" She smiled and couldn't help but think of the light at the end of a tunnel, and the joke her and Ceira pulled 'Okay remember, if you see the light a the end of the tunnel, tun around, and run away from it' She kept walking and realized, this is just like what happened on the track, she had almost reached the light then. And was about to reach it...NOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I've finally decided to update this fic. Finally its chapter two of  
Dairy of a See'r and it's got almost every anime I know of in it at some  
point in time. The Main consists of Get Backers, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho,  
and DBZ.

I do not own any of the anime charter in the fic accept for Sakuya and  
Jiyunamai. I am not attempting to insult the creators of the animes either.  
Remember this is Fiction.

Thank you and please enjoy.

Chapter 2

'2 Years later

The Last two years had been long, heard, painful, and all in all,  
wonderful, all at the same time. Though one would think that it is merely love  
that saved her, she will tell you that love alone is not enough, it took   
a grate strength of Will, and Power for survival over that last few years...

"Wake up Precious" A soothing voice entered her ear like honey as she lay   
trying to sleep in her new home. The man who spoke simply smiled and snaked  
his arms around her mid section.  
"I'm tired" She wined. She was too tired to wonder why he was in her room.  
"Yes, I know, but it's time for breakfast, or would you rather sleep in and   
have breakfast brought to you?" The black headed man gently rubbed small  
circles on her lower back as she lay on her stomach.  
"No, I'll go down now if you want." She sat up and smiled at him.  
"Alright, go take your shower while I get dressed" He smiles gently and  
kissed the soft spot behind her right ear before she scurried off to go into  
the bath room. He could hear the sound of the locks clicking before the  
water turned on.  
"Ban" the man spun around in an annoyed fashion.  
"Yes, Grand Murder?" He spat in reply.  
"You should really keep an eye on her." the old woman came into the room  
wearing a long flannel night shirt and a thick robe. "She's wondering around  
at night you know." Ban growled at her.  
"I'm not surprised, it's her first night hear, she was simply exploring her  
new home"  
"Really? Well I do suppose after what happened to her she would have  
nightmares, I would."  
"Get out!" He ordered following her to the door only to lock it behind her.  
With a deep sigh he wondered over to the dresser and selected a pair of  
black trousers and a green turtle neck and got dressed after drying off from  
his shower earlier.

In all truthfulness, the news that she had been wandering around at night,  
was just that, news. When he had left her in her room, she had seemed to be  
sleeping. That night however hadn't been as nice as it could have been. He  
had been hopping to at least get to snuggle a bit, but the girl had shied   
away from his touch. 'God' He wished to no end that he knew a bit more about  
her then every one else did. But she seemed to trust him far less then she trusted  
anyone else.

"Lord Mido?" The girl asked wearily as she came into the room warring a pair  
of Jeans that were far too large for her, and a massive T-shirt with a   
neckline that hung off her shoulder.  
"Yes?" he answered calmly.  
"Who was hear just now?" She made her way over to the dresser and put her  
nightgown away in the bottom drawer.   
"My Grandmother, she said you had been wandering around last night. Is that true?"  
Instantly scared green eyed locked with cold blue ones as she stood up and  
backed away slowly.  
"I'm sorry- Please don't hate me-please?" Ban smiled warmly and moved   
swiftly over, and scooped up the small girl into his arms.  
"I don't hate you, sshhhh. Little one, why are you crying?" The thin girl  
had tears running down her cheeks, weakly sobbing into the crock of his  
neck.

With a sigh he went over to the armchair, deciding that the bed

would frighten her, and sat down with the crying girl in his lap.  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently, holding her a bit closer to him then she  
would have liked.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't' have gone out. You're not in trouble, are you?" She  
said through sobs.  
"No, but I do wish you'd tell me why you were out and about at night?" He  
fixed her with a stare trying to study her eye, but she looked hurt, like  
someone had, like he had just killed her puppy.  
"I just wanted to look around." She gave a forced smiled and pulled her self  
into a little ball, and started sobbing. This continued for about ten minute  
before she could choke out another "I'm sorry". Ban sweetly pulled her out of  
her ball, and held her out of it with his arm.  
"Shhh, you didn't do anything wrong." This type of behavior was normal for  
her, to start crying when ever she thought she had upset some one. He kept  
his arms around the thin girl. This girl was far to thin to be healthy, and  
far to keen on apologizing all the time. Ban smiled and kissed the thick   
mass of black hair  
"Now look hear!" He used his free hand to turn her head so that he was  
looking her square in the eye "Sakuya, I have you here for good reason, and  
I am not the kind of man to keep someone around, for any reason if I am not   
fond of them. Understand?" For a moment she looked like he had insulted her  
greatly, like he had called her a worthless whore or something. She shook  
her head, and rested her head on his shoulder, though, he knew she was really  
trying to hid her face. "Let's go down to breakfast. Hmm, Precious?" She   
nodded and slid off of his lap and into the rest room for a short moment and  
returned looking as though she were fine, as if a tear had never been shed from her  
green eyes.

She made her way down stairs to the dinning room to find a long table, with  
mostly every one sitting sound it with only two empty chairs, one at either   
end. She went to one of the first people sitting near the end closes to the  
door. This woman had long thick black hair and was wearing a traditional  
priestess kimono. She got to her, kissed her on the cheek, and took her  
white coffee before saying "Good Morning Kikyo"  
She then kissed a man with black hair wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and  
a blue shirt before taking his bagel half and saying "Good Morning Miroku".   
Next she wet across the table and put her arms around blond girl's   
shoulders, who looked a bit grumpy. The girl had long, pale, almost white  
thin wavy hair, and crystal blue eyes that could almost shame a Mido's. "Good  
morning sissy!" She said smiling to the girl who simply leaned back into her

hug with a tired grin.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Sakuya shook her head a bit and yawned.  
"I feel a bit drained." She hinted. She then made her way over to a man with  
long purple hair wearing a old English style suit. Sliding into his lap, she

rested her head on his shoulder. "Good morning Shedo."  
"Good, morning, did you manage to sleep, or are you still tired?" She nodded  
her had and snuggled into the larger person.  
"How did it go, he didn't go into your room did he?" Kikyo asked throwing  
the newly arrived Ban a death glare. Saku nodded but explain how he had only  
come to wake her up and get his clothes since she slept in his room alone  
that night. "His room is to big, and cold." Soon after she had choked down  
1/4 of the ½ bagel, two men came into the room. One of then had shaded fuzz  
on his baby face. He had black hair and steel eyes that could force anyone  
to be honest with him. He was wearing a coffee house style outfit like   
always with a mildly muscular build. The other man wore a pink polo shirt with  
a pair of Jeans. And had black stand up hair and dark eyes. The man with the  
Coffeehouse look walked up to Shedo and Sakuya and kissed her forehead.  
"Good morning Filia" He whispered, She simply smiled.  
"Good Morning Curator." she said in a soft voice.

The two sat down in the two empty chairs next to Shedo and Saku. The  
'Curator' sitting closest. Ban glanced over a few times, looking rather ill  
mannered. This didn't seem to bother the 'Curator's' companion for he  
grinned sheepishly.  
"Morning Sakuya, did you enjoy your midnight stroll?" He asked still grinning

sheepishly. She froze before burring her face in the crock of Shedo's neck.  
"I'm sorry" Shedo sighed and took another sip of his 'Coffee' before speaking,  
"She simply came to my aid when I needed help." Ban seemed to perk up at  
this. As far as he could tell he had taken care of her since she visited the  
manor for the 8th time.

"So Shedo, what did you need help with?" Ban asked purposely sounding casual.

Shedo paused to think about how to answer this. Ban hadn't yet learned of their   
'relationship' and the last thing he had was a death wish. Pissing off his  
master was not something one did and then lived to tell about.

-Flash Back-  
Shedo fell to the ground of his master bath, holding on to the sinks for   
support. It had been about four weeks since he'd feed last, and damn it all if he  
wasn't hungry. His donor had died recently and since he hadn't found a new  
one he was kind of in a bind. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he went  
into blood frenzy.  
"Um, excuse me, sir Shedo?" A female voice rang through his rooms.  
"What!?" He coughed "Go away!" The knocking stopped before he heard a banging  
"Sir Shedo are you okay" It wasn't long before a girl showed up in the door  
way to his master bath. It was Sakuya, Lord Mido's fiancée.  
"Get out!" he coughed gasping for air.  
"What's wrong?" She hurried over to him. This was bad, he had no idea how  
long he could control himself. "Your sick!" He paused in his thoughts and  
stared into her green eyes full of confusion, and worry. Worry for him.  
"Please tell me what's wrong so I can help?" She pleaded.  
"I'm a vampire, Sakuya!" He had spoken without thinking. This had to be the  
stupidest thing he had ever said, but no gasp of horror came from her, no  
looks of fear or wonder. But instead, a look of understand, and concern.  
"When was the last time you fed?" She asked impatiently  
"Four weeks, my donor died." He stopped when he saw a flash of mild fear  
spread across her features and added "...from Dragon fire." Before he knew what  
had happened she had thrown her arms around his neck, pressing the soft skin  
of her neck to his lips. "No I- what are you doing? I don't think I can  
restrain myself if I have to!"  
"Just drink." She spoke in his ear. He didn't need telling twice. He sank his  
teeth into her neck, leaving them there a bit longer then he needed to to make  
sure the liquid would flow easily. He threw caution to the wind as he began  
to suck and drink the bittersweet liquid. It was as he could remember, the  
best tasting blood he had ever had, it was sweet enough to enjoy, but had a  
tang to it so he could remind him self to stop. Which he did after about ten  
to 15 minutes. Or, more honestly, when the arms around his neck grew  
limp. She had passed out.

-End Flash Back-

"Sakuya, thank you." He whispered. After that he had made her his donor. It   
was perfect since she was a pure energy, her blood was filling, and gave him  
more strength then normal human blood, and he could drink less. Last night  
he had been ready for his bi weakly drink. She had insisted. Even though he  
informed her once a week would be fine she thought it better to have regular  
food. But rightfully, Ban didn't know. He would be furious to know that the   
girl he loved had been feeding a vampire.

But Ban didn't know one important detail about her; he didn't know what she  
had been put through over that last two years like Shedo did. But even   
so, he couldn't understand why she looked so hurt when someone said "I love  
you" to her. But it was not his place to tell Ban. It was her job to tell the  
man at her own pace.  
"Well, My lord I had wondered how to cook human style meals for a girl I   
like and I figured Sakuya who lived in the mortal realm could help." Ban  
nodded  
"You've always been an Insomniac, but for future references do not wake my  
fiancée at all hours of the night for such things."  
"Very well my lord" Shedo nodded his head as Sakuya snuggled into him and  
whispered a quick "Thank you" before taking a sip of her White Coffee. Shedo  
took note of this and shifted a bit so he could reach the food. He then  
handed her a plate of Cheese sandwiches, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, hash  
browns, and pancakes.  
"Thank you" She took the the plate and had one bite before setting it down  
on the table away from her.  
"Woman!" Sakuya looked up to see her best friend Jiyunamai glaring at her. "I   
swear if you don't eat..." Saku smiled at her. Jiyunamai was one of the few  
people in the world who knew of her past. But there were still bits and  
pieces she didn't know of, and Saku would not soon tell.  
"Alright I'll eat." She tried to choke down some food, she really did, It  
just never seemed to work.  
"Excuse me Saku, it would seem your fiancée is getting rather angry with me."  
And indeed he was correct, she saw Ban throwing him dirty looks every now  
and then.

In the end she had only eaten her bagel half and drunk her white coffee.   
With a heavy sigh every one went out to their daily tasked, Jiyunamai  
informing her that she would be waiting down stairs in ten minutes time with  
Kazu then went to go get ready. Ban however stood up from his chair and  
went over to the small girl scooping her up from Shedo's lap and  
carried her out of the room getting a glare form Cauldron and Vegeta.  
"I'm sorry." she apologized weakly  
"For?" he asked gently.  
"Your not mad?"  
"No, kitten."  
"Why do you call me all those names?" Ban smiled and blew in her ear.  
"Well, Until I find the prefect one for you I have to try all of them." He smirked.  
"But I haven't got a name for you!" She looked around franticly as though  
trying to find a sign that had the perfect name for him on it.  
"Yes you do, you're the only one who can call me 'Ban'." She looked confused  
for a moment, studying his eyes.  
"No, your grandmother calls you Ban too" Ban paused to think before he spoke  
again.  
"But I like the way you say it." She blinked as her ears turned pink. "Today  
you'll be going with Kazuki and Jiyunamai to get some new clothes" She looked  
hurt for moment.  
"Alright, I understand." She new she was kind of ugly but it still hurt to   
be told how bad she looked. Ban however seemed to know what she had thought  
for he spoke up.  
"Your quit lovely." Again, she looked like he had given her a great insult.  
"Your clothes are mealy to big; probably because their mine. Since, well,   
what did happen to you precious?" He was already up to his room that she  
was staying in, and closing the door behind him with his foot.  
"Nothing." She said meekly "I just had a bad two years." He lifted a curious  
eyebrow looking at her.  
"Really, how so?" Ban gave her an inquisitive look.  
"You'll be mad." She looked away.  
"No I wont." He reassured.  
"Yes you will." She paused feeling silly for arguing with him. "I'm sorry,  
just please don't make me tell, Please?" She almost begged. Ban smiled and   
kissed her ever so sweetly on the lips.  
"Alright, you don't have to say anything kitten." She nodded sheepishly   
before resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Ban?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering, but why did you come up with the contract?" At this  
mumbled comment Ban felt slightly guilty, but his prize was worth it so he  
would answer to the best of his ability. What she knew of it, was however  
questionable.  
"Well peace is very important to the Mido clan and I expect, more so to the  
Ernswa clan." She looked deep in thought as he studied her eyes as to find  
some evidence as to how much she knew.  
"But why does it say- Why the forth statement?" Ban was a bit lost with  
this, which was the forth again?  
"I'm sorry kitten, but what was the forth again?" He asked mildly. Judging  
by her red face, he had figured it out now. "You mean the one that said we  
are to have sex weekly?" Again her face turned the brightest shade of pink  
as she hid her face in the crock of his neck and nodded. Trying to give some  
comfort he rubbed small circles on her lower back since she seemed to like  
that. "Is that a part you want to change?"  
"But, why did you have it there to begin with?" Ban smiled gently, it wasn't  
that he was embarrassed, it was just that he was a bit worried that the  
answer would frighten her.  
"Because then I know I'll have a release with out having to be forced to  
hold myself back only to lose control" She began to look scared.  
"But why would you want to?" She asked looking a bit disgusted by the air.  
Ban merely chuckled and kissed the soft spot behind her ear.  
"Today Jiyunamai and Kazuki will accompany you to go shopping, after which  
they will believe you to be going to lessons. In fact you'll be going to  
meet with Couldron to go over it, and find what you would like to change in the  
contract. Then with my grandmother, you, Couldron and myself will negotiate  
the contract. Okay?" She nodded. She looked at him for a moment as though  
debating on something. She then quickly kissing him on the cheek and slid  
out of his lap. Grabbing her wallet, she slid it onto her back jeans pocket,  
and walking down stairs to meet with Jiyunamai and Kazuki.

Thus far the day was rather nice, the four of them (Shedo came with to give  
a straight mans point of view. Dressed in heavy clothes and sunglasses) went  
around to small, but expensive shops all day. Laughing and joking they must  
have gone in to thirty shops with much success. The only part not enjoyable  
was when ever she had to try one a dress, or a shirt that reviled her back or  
shoulders and the three complained about how thin she was. Promising to  
fatten her. Always reminding her that she was to be married and to have your   
shoulder blades showing was in very 'bad taste'.

"Seriously" Jiyuna went over to her and turned her around to examine her  
healing injuries; her spine, and shoulder blades. All of which were clearly visible.

"I'm telling you woman if you don't eat, I'll shove food down your throat!"  
"I do eat, I had a bagel this morning!" She protested.  
"That you threw up!" Kazuki informed "What is it that is always making you  
so nauseous all the time?" Kazuki asked truly concerned.  
"I don't know, I'm just not hungry" She stated truthfully  
"Be that as it may, I can tell when you don't eat." Shedo proclaimed "Your  
blood tastes a bit sour when you don't." She looked guilty.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

Jiyuna rolled her eyes, "Damn it all! Will you stop apologizing all the

damn time?" Again Saku looked guilty.  
"I'm getting hungry, how about lunch?" Kazuki suggested. The group seemed to  
agree that lunch would be nice and headed off to find a place to eat. Though  
Sakuya could do without food at the moment, she simply kept quit.

Sakuya for the life of her couldn't figure out why she was never hungry here  
in the astral realm; where she lived 89 of the time. As a normal human she  
lived-in your world with America, Japan, Germany, even middle school in  
Washington state, in America. However she was 16 and knew of astral  
projection, and the different realms, where she lived. The last two years of

course were spent in the astral realm with Sango, Miroku, Shipppo and

Inuyasha. In your world, you see; certain people can place them selves in the

astral realm depending on their spirituality. In Japan it is more common to do this.

So most of their books, Anime, Manga, History, Religion, and culture are about

or based off of the astral realm. And people who live, and were born there.

Humans who know if it will descend there after death for 5000 years before

going to heaven or hell.

Rumiko Takahashi in fact could move forward in time to record what was to  
happen in the Manga of Inuyasha. Sakuya however, being a real person  
couldn't be placed in such a publicly know situation, so the character of  
Kagome was created instead of her. This all happened before she had actually  
found out about this ability. And she was just fine with that.

The astral realm had been explained in many different ways in Manga and   
Anime. In Inuyasha it was "The feudal era". And the well in it, was how people  
astral projected their spirits. By placing all negative thoughts into a well  
before entering the realm. In Yu Yu Hakusho, the government there in is much like

the actual astral realm. Much like in Yami no Matsuei's Department of Ministry's.

Jiyunamai was really and truly her friend from the physical realm, they both   
just had unusual souls. Kikyo was whom Sakuya was reincarnated from, and  
living with her in the astral realm was nice, even if Kikyo could be a bitch.  
And though this was true, she alone knew everything that had happened to her.  
Kikyo alone could love Inuyasha truly. Aside form Kikyo, only Sango and  
Miroku had a mild idea of what had actually happened, and not because she  
had told them, because they found out.

The small group sat down at a round booth/chair table in a tiny restaurant. A  
group of teenage girls started giggling and drooling at Shedo as he sat  
down. Obviously upset by this he placed a loving arm around Kazuki and   
pulled him close to his chest. The girls started to throw Him dirty glares.  
"SO much for bring a straight man with us." Kazuki swore under his breath "If  
Jubbi finds out about this.."  
"Fine." Shedo let go of Kazuki and put his arm over Jiyuna's shoulders who  
just smiled and played along. The menus were huge, and not very hungry  
Sakuya looked over at the drinks seeing butter beer.

"Hey they have butter beer!" She proclaimed shocked  
"What's butter beer?" Shedo asked casually  
"It's from that stupid Harry Potter book she read." Jiyuna spat. Kazuki  
simply smiles and looked at it.  
"What's do you think Kazu?" Out of the four of them you could say they had  
level 1-4 of Harry potter fandom. Level 1 being a huge fan, level 2 being  
a normal, seen the movies, read the books, kind of fan. Level 3 being someone

who hates it, whether with a passion or not. And then level 4 being some one

who's never herd of it before. Sakuya being a 2 going on 1, Kazuki a 2

Jiyunamai a 3, and Shedo a 4. They truly had every type of fan or nonfan in the

group. "I think we should try it." Kazuki suggested.

"I wonder how they made it?" he thought out loud.  
"Who cares?" Jiyuna was always annoyed. She never liked the books.  
"Well, I'll try some, have you ever had it?" Shedo asked, both of them shook   
their head.  
"From what we've read it's really good though." So none the less when the  
waiter came a long the three ordered butter beers and Jiyunamai, a new drink,  
Fire whiskey.  
"Yuck!" Saku exclaimed as she watched Jiyuna drink. "How can you drink that  
stuff?" Jiyuna just shrugged.  
"It's good, how can you drink melted butter mixed with beer?"  
"Actually" Sakuya took a drink of the beer and let the frothy liquid slide  
down her throat like butterscotch, only it left a warm feeling like rum.

"It tastes nothing like butter or beer" She stated matter of factly.  
"Wow. J.K named it accordingly then?" Jiyunamai joked.  
"So, you think Chi Chi is a good name for Gohon's mom, and it means 'father'  
in Japanese?" They chuckled and joked a bit more before the food arrived.  
Jiyuna noticed that Sakuya still had little to no food. She only got a  
piece of bread with some crackers and a light soup. She didn't even finish  
that, just half the soup and a bit of the bread.

After being scolded by every one; Sakuya and the group left with mostly full  
bellies, and wondered to a shoe shop. Sakuya knew that, if not for the  
others she wouldn't be taken seriously. Probably due to her attire, the   
whole day she could feel shop owners glaring at her, they apparently don't  
like selling to people who wore untactful cloths. Cloths such as big jeans  
that only remain up because of a belt and a huge T-shirt.

Every one else looked high class and tasteful, Shedo with his suit, and  
Kazuki in his white long sleeved shirt and black pants with a trench coat.  
Jiyuna in a black skirt with deep red pumps, and a silky old English style   
shirt. Then a green lined vest over it that must have been leather, and was

open at the top half. To finish off her out fit she had a black trench coat with

a red belt to match her shoes holding it to her hour glass figure. Jiyunamai had  
long silky blond hair that looks like lock of silver, not hair. She had a   
soft heart shaped face with plump lips, and a big pair of Crystal Blue eyes  
that could put a Mido's to shame. Framing these eyes were long blond eye  
lashes that were invisible with out proper mascara, this even helped to draw  
attention away from how devolved she was for such a girl of 14. And although  
she hated this fact it was a fact, no matter how old she looked, (23) no   
matter how mature she was, she was still only a girl.

Sakuya on the other hand, had long, dark, and thick hair that seemed only   
endless, since it dangled down to her ankles. Her shoulders were slanted,  
and appeared to have no back bone. Her hips were the widest part of her  
body, with the exception of her shoulders and chest. For a Girl of 16 she  
looked, young, like she could be and overly developed 13 or 14. She had a  
long face with round cheeks, and heart shaped lips. Although, any one whom  
has met her will tell you the first thing they noticed were a pair of startling  
big green eyes that looked as if they could see through you. Her eyes, were  
framed by thick, short black lashes that were always noticed secondarily.  
With her thin build and slanted shoulders, she was pretty small, it didn't  
help that she was only about 4'11 and was always wearing baggy cloths that  
made her look even smaller.

The last hour or so went by rather quickly as Sakuya got quite a lot of new  
outfits, suitable outfits. One out fit that she was particularly found of  
was one what consisted of a white english style dress shirt, with a vest  
that was open around her chest, and an A line Green skirt. It looked like  
something from an old English Renaissance fair, and frankly, she liked that  
look a lot. With it she had a pair of black dancing pumps, since they were  
more comfortable. With it she had a jacket trench that closed so it could   
look more modern. Most of her new attire consisted of such skirts, and  
dresses.

Kazuki was rather pleased with himself at the success of his remodel of Sakuya.

She had a sudden perk, a bounce in her step as they returned. Soon after

however Sakuya had to go for some 'Lessons' the clan elders were giving her.

So far she had been around for a month or so, but she just moved in. Lord Ban

must have liked her a lot, he not only gave her his rooms while he slept else

ware, he had asked her to be his bride, and as far as he knew she had said yes.

But for some one who was to soon be married to this man, she didn't seem

to spend much time with him. This was odd, and Kazuki made a mantle note

to himself to remember to look into this, but for now he was going to head on

back to see Jubbi.

To be continued

Okay every one, That's that. The next chapter will be out soon!  
And the 3rd chapter will soon follow...! Thank you very much,

I hope you enjoyed the start of it (again).  
Also, Jiyunamai is pronounced _Jee-you-nah-my._

I'm always looking for more editors, so if your interested, please E-mail me  
and title it 'Editor Application'. Please note that I'll be checking your   
spelling and grammar in the e-mail, so please, as my friend has told me, "No  
mashing the key board with your Elbows!" My e-mail is .  
Please do not just add it with your review, this gets confusing. I found  
that it makes it much easier to have three or four editors then just one, or  
two since that person Cough, Cough Kitsune Cough feels pressured to make  
it perfect.

And now this is ware I beg for reviews, so please Review and let me know  
what you think of it so I know weather or not to continue!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone. This chapter is going to be mainly about the contract, and  
Christmas, Yule, And Hanukkah (Your welcome Kenneth) Holidays. I know

its the middle of the year... but my Editor takes full responsibility for that.

So be happy, heres the next chapter for yous...!

Anywho, This is rated M for safety. Please don't read it of you under 16.  
(This will just make every one want to read, like Hermione said in the 5th  
H.P book "Harry, the one thing she could do to make sure everyone read it  
was to ban it!")

Warning: Kissing, love, life, and every thing one wants in a fan fic, oh  
yeah a bit of Hate and hurt.

Chapter three  
A Contract for Christmas

That evening Sakuya, Couldron, and Warlow sat in one of the stuffy studies  
in the Mido Manor, searching, reading, and modifying the contract. Sakuya  
looked to her Grandfather. Who, she had recently been informed, is the head of  
the family clan; the Ernswa Clan. Thus far she really didn't know anything  
about it, just that they were at war with the Mido Clan, and on the loosing  
side.  
"Alright" Couldron (Her father) sighed and looked at his knees, massaging  
his temples  
"Read it to me again, Dad." Warlow nodded and began to read the Contract out  
loud...

"'I, Sakuya Ernswa, Granddaughter of the Ernswa clan leader, Warlow Ernswa  
hear by vow to be wed to Lord Mido Ban leader of the Mido Clan; in exchange  
for an end of the war, and a peace statement between said Clans. My vows and  
Statements are as follows.  
1st Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will do for Ban as told so long as the command is not imply  
I hurt anyone or thing physically, mentally, or emotionally.  
2nd Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will do no harm to anyone of the Mido Clan.  
3rd Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will partake in, and help to orange all festive events,   
dinners, parties, and other such things if requested by clan elders.'

Warlow paused for a moment and made eye contact with his granddaughter

before he continued.

'4th Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will partake in weekly intercourse with My new husband,

Lord Mido Ban.  
5th Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will remain to live at the Mido Manor with Lord Mido Ban.  
6th Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will be aloud to visit my family every second Tuesday of  
the month.  
7th Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will spend every Sunday, from 12am to 12 midnight in the  
company of Lord Mido Ban. No exceptions.'  
...Okay then that's you're half Sakuya, anything right off the bat you'd like  
to change?" She nodded  
"Yes, the 6th, I want more time with my family and-"  
"I don't think they'll change the 4th, Filia" Warlow smiled sweetly. She  
could tell this wasn't going to work so she went back to other matters.  
"Should we make them add a statement that says you lot can come here?"  
"Alright" Warlow scribbled something down in the notebook.  
"And the 7th I want it to give her time to use the rest room and take a shower   
alone." Couldron looked angry.  
"Are you sure we can't change the 4th?"Couldron asked as Warlow nodded.  
"Alright, I want one that says Jiyunamai can visit, or live hear after the   
marriage." Warlow scanned the contract.  
"Ban's statements cover that, shall I read his half." They nodded.

"I, Lord Mido Ban, Head of the Mido Clan will end the war, and all conflict  
against the Ernswa clan in exchange for Sakuya Ernswa's, Granddaughter of  
Marlow Ernswa's, hand in marriage and here by vow to create a peace statement  
between the said clans. I vow to the statements as follows:  
1st Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, swear never to cause Pain to Sakuya Ernswa.  
2nd Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, will provide food, shelter, cloths, and all financial needs  
for Sakuya Ernswa.("wow" Sakuya blushed pink)  
3rd Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, will provide any lesions in any trade, work, art, history,  
culture, language, magic's, potions, Martial art's, science's, math's, or any  
such study should she request it.  
4th Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, shall allow Sakuya Ernswa's 4th statement to waver on her  
monthly cycle, or should she be found Ill or injured in anyway.(Sakuya  
couldn't help but start planing injures and illness to get in the way)  
5th statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, will provide a place to live for any of Sakuya Ernswa's   
blood relatives, and/or Jiyunamai Suihosha.  
6th Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, will Allow Sakuya Ernswa a certain amount of privacy should  
she request it.  
7th Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, swear to treat Sakuya Ernswa with the respect she deserves  
as a Lady.

Both applicants will stand true to the vows of marriage after which should  
either applicant brake any marriage vows, or go against the statements the  
contract will be broken along with the unbreakable vow.

After such Marriage Sakuya Ernswa shall thus be known as Lady E. Mido, or  
simply Lady Mido. She shall there by represent said clan.

Added Statements are as flows. Statement changes will override old  
statements if signed.  
8th Statement;  
I, Lord Mido Ban, swear apon my honor, to protect Sakuya Ernswa from all harm  
and danger to the best of my ability." He stopped and looked at Sakuya with  
one eye brow lifted "It would seem as though he believes you to be in danger,  
Why is that?" Sakuya shrugged  
"I don't..I don't know." In full honesty, she could or did know why she   
would want to be protected, but how Ban knew was beyond her. If of course he  
knew at all; she was sure she hadn't told anyone at all, so if he did know, how?  
"Are you sure?" Warlow asked, she nodded, Warlow then looked pleased.

"That's rather noble of him, I'm pleased to know my granddaughter will be

in good hands"  
"I don't think it's that great.." she proclaimed, still thinking about the 4th  
statement. "Should we rewrite the 6th so I'll have more visiting time with  
you?" Warlow nodded and,  
"More so we should add a statement that says you'll be granted lessons from   
us about our clan. Alright?" Sakuya nodded as Warlow made the adjustments  
and handed it to her, as she read carefully.  
'6th statement; (rewrite)  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will be allowed to visit my family every 1st and 3rd Tuesday  
of the mouth' and  
'8th Statement;  
I, Sakuya Ernswa, will be aloud to attend Biweekly lessons with my grandfather  
Warlow Ernswa" Well, it all seemed to be in order.

As she left the stuffy room, telling Couldron and Warlow she would go-ahead  
to not be as late, she made to start running, because of said lateness. Her  
senses got back up to step as she realized it would be rude to run in the   
house, even if said house was massive! But she thought it would be more to  
her liking to be fashionably late, which she was when she walked into the  
library 5 minutes late.

"So good of you to join us, Sakuya." Ban's grandmother spoke up.  
"I'm sorry" She stopped about 3 feet in to the room to see Ban, Old Lady  
Mido, and a blond man she recognized as Ginji.  
"Shall we?" Old lady Mido asked holding out her claw for the contract.  
"Sure." She hesitated before she handed it over to her.

Old Lady Mido took the contract and read it. Sakuya couldn't help but wonder  
why Ginji was here. "Are these all the changes you wanted?" She asked coolie.  
"Yes Ma'am." She probably shouldn't have said 'Ma'am', but Old Lady Mido  
seemed to like it and went on to hand it to Ban, who eyes fell on the forth  
statement. She held her breath, feeling kind of slutly for not changing it.  
She wanted too, but Warlow had said it couldn't be helped. Could it be, that  
Warlow thought it should stay for the same reason as Ban did? It had to have  
been guy thing.

"Just the 6th then?" Ban asked, no trace of worry, hope, let down, no  
emotion came in his voice. Nothing she had expected.  
"Just the 6th and add the 8th." She too, tried to keep a cool, and  
calm voice, but she sounds small, high pitched, and weak.  
"The 6th is impossible, we had lessons planned for you on Mido clan history,  
that would get in the way" The old lady spoke with a hint of glee in her eyes.  
"Then make it Friday, or Saturday perhaps?" Warlow and Couldron entered

the library.  
"Warlow, Couldron, how kind of you to join us. Oh well, no matter, no  
matter, we Mido's are used to having to wait for the Ernswa's." This seemed   
to strike a cord with Warlow and Couldron.  
"Why?" Sakuya asked before she realized just how it sounded coming out of   
her throat. Ban however felt quite the opposite. He was very impressed that  
she asked, and although he was a bit surprised about how little she knew  
about her own clan history, he still felt that her bravely was worth while.  
"You will learn about it in your lessons with us, Sakuya" Warlow stated   
matter-of-factly.  
"Actually, Warlow, we were planning on giving her history lessons."

Old Lady Mido stated.  
"I would prefer that she learn about her clan from her clan, if of course it   
is alright with you" Cauldron jumped in, sarcastically.  
"Why yes, Couldron I do mind, It would be best if-"  
"How about" Every one stopped arguing long enough to look at Sakuya who had  
spoken up, through the crowd. "How about you both pick one person to teach  
it, and they teach it together, or someone neutral, from Koga's clan, or  
maybe from Kazuki's?" Ban raised his eyebrows and looked pleased  
"Tell me Sakuya, who would you rather teach it?" Sakuya looked deep in   
thought  
"Well, how about one each clan picks, and Kazuki?" Ban considered it before  
he nodded and said  
"Very well, that is what we shall do." Ban smiled warmly and stood up. "Is  
that all that is necessary?" Sakuya nodded and he smiled again, she liked  
his smile, it was warm and loving. "Alright then, I have no problems with  
it, so shall we head on out?" Bans Grand mother shook her head.  
"We need to set a day for the wedding." She stated. Ban again, smiled and   
shook his head.  
"No, it's late, we shall save that for after Christmas." Bans grandmother  
nodded but looked upset. Ban then turned to Sakuya and held out his hand for  
her to take. "Shall we?" She looked a bit frightened for a moment and just  
looked at his hand.  
"Where will we go?" Ban turned to face her full body.  
"Just for a walk, I'd like to ask you something" He looked at his  
grandmother, Couldron, and Warlow. "Alone"  
"Sorry- But why is Ginji here?" She asked cautiously.  
"Because we needed a witness who was part of neither clan."  
"Oh, okay." She cautiously took his hand and let him lead her out of the room,  
leaving a very angry Couldron. He smiled gently and rubbed the soft skin of   
her hand with his thumb, enjoying the bit of contact. She however was  
turning a bright shade of red, wishing to god that he would let go soon. But  
instead he kept her small hand tightly enclosed in his as he lead her to the  
rose garden, it was night now, and the moon and stars were only helping Ban  
idea of a nice walk.  
"Christmas is two weeks away." He stated truthfully.  
"Yes?" She asked, still wondering what it was he needed from her at almost  
10 o-clock at night.  
"Well, will you be joining in?"  
"The contract said that I h-"  
"I don't care what the contract said, do you want to?" She shifted  
uncomfortably. She liked Christmas, but this was all new to her.  
"I'm sorry- I don't know. I guess I do, it's Christmas after all..." She looked  
a bit acquired  
"I'd like it very much if you did." He pulled her gently along a path filled  
with white roses to a small alcove cover in lights, Christmas lights, red,  
green, blue, orange, every thing. It was breath taking.  
"Wow." Another warm smile from Ban made her already red cheeks

turn even redder.  
"Normally we have a Party Christmas eve, and then a huge dinner on Christmas  
day, after opening gifts, and what have you, and then we just lay around,   
singing and drinking egg nog. It's tradition in our family to love our  
lovers on that night" At this she immediately stopped and pulled her hand out  
of his, and quickly took a few steps back. Ban didn't bother turning around  
looking shocked, he had expected this, but it was better she find out from  
him, then the old Hag.  
"No.." She breathed, more to her self then anyone else. Ban turned around  
and went to cup her cheek in his hand, but she pulled back, looking  
terrified.  
"There is no need to be freighted, we won't since we will not be wed by  
then." She seemed to be a bit calmed by this, but only a bit.

"I'll never force you into anything."  
"The contract said-"  
"I don't care what the contract said!!" He snapped causing her to stumble   
backwards. He should have expected to see her in such fear, he could be  
frightening when angry. "I'm sorry little one, I simply must make you  
understand, I will not rape you." At this word, her eyes grew big, and she  
ran away, this dumbfounded him, hadn't she hard the 'I won't' Part?

It didn't take much to catch her, she had gotten lost in the garden since it  
was massive and he knew his way round with ease. He jumped in front of her,  
she stopped and turned to run away again, but he had taken her elbow in his  
hand. "Sakuya, wait."  
"No!" This call, this cry, it was something he wouldn't have ever wanted to

hear come from one so small.  
"Sakuya, I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled her back towards him, scooping  
her into his arms, gently rocking her.  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed.  
"It's quite alright, you have no reason to apologize." She nodded and he  
finally felt her relax under his touch. "Will you join in on Christmas?" He   
asked again, deciding it was best to ignore the subject of what had just  
happened. She nodded as he smiled and kissed her rather chastely. She held  
perfectly still, mouth shut, never moving, and or breathing. "Does it  
frighten you when I kiss you?" He asked  
"No" She said truthfully.  
"Then why is it you hold so still, as if I'm a bomb?"  
"I don't know what to do..Sorry" Ban rolled his eyes.  
"I wish you'd stop apologizing Precious."

With a sweet good night kiss, he walked her back to her room, kissed her  
again, and left her to rest. Which she did, her day had been a long and  
hard one. The next few days were spent shopping, and decorating. Sakuya  
mostly kept her self-busy shopping, or helping the cook, who was always   
telling her that she was too thin. This only bothered her a little, as she  
learn a few things, met a lot of people and even got to learn a little about  
Ban. It turned out that he loved turkey, and all forums of White chocolate.  
This really interested her. She had expected him to have more expansive  
tastes.

So far as she knew, the contract was being sighed by both clans Elders.   
She was pretty sure she'd have to sign it soon enough and then the wedding  
date would be decided. Ban was nice and she did like him, but still, she  
barley knew him, and she'd have to marry him to protect a clan she didn't  
even know. Worse part yet, she couldn't tell Jiyuna, Kazuki or Shedo.  
Those three people were the most important to her in the whole realms. And  
yet they could not help her here.  
"Sakuya?" She looked up from the book on Ernswa history she was reading as  
she sat in one for the large cozy armchairs in a small, big windowed study.  
"Hm?" She asked before she really saw to whom she spoke.  
"What are you doing?" Ban had come in, this was the first time she had seen   
him since the walk in the garden.  
"Reading on Ernswa history, why?" She put a bookmark in it, and snapped it   
shut.  
"I was hopping to spend some time with you"  
"Alright. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He looked a bit offended  
"No, Little one, your not. I just wanted to get to know you, thats all." She slowly

got up and went over to the door, she was wearing her new out fit and thought  
her self looking rather nice. Ban smiled as he began to lead her out of the  
room and slid his arm around her waste.  
"I'm very poor at this kind of thing, so I'm just going to ask you what  
you'd want for Christmas?" she looked a bit taken back.  
"I don't know." She said immediately.  
"What's your favorite past time?"  
"I like books." She said truthfully. As of late Jiyunamai had been gone a lot.  
She was still trying to finish her training, which had consumed most of her  
time. So this left Sakuya with very few things to do when she wasn't helping  
cook, or decorating. So reading became even more of a past time, a reason  
to wake up in the morning.  
"Books? What kind of books do you like?"  
"Fantasy, drama, adventure, action, mystery, and romance." Ban lifted an eye  
brow, and chuckled  
"What?" She asked sounding desperate.  
"I'd think you'd die before you could finish one." She looked a bit upset  
"I don't read that slow" He just laughed harder.  
"I mean, I would think with so much blushing, you would have to blow up."  
She blushed.  
"I - I do not!" She protested, he couldn't help but lean in at this and kiss  
her across the lips, and she did exactly what he planned on, blushed.  
"HA! You do blush all the time!" He chuckled and kissed her again, to  
Sakuya, this was getting ridiculous.  
"Hey!"  
"What? I like kissing you." Her face turns coke can red. He smiled sweetly as   
he leaned in to kiss her again, when she jumped back. "Hey, come back hear!"  
He joked, but a look of terror swept across her features and she fell to her  
knees protecting her head. This was not good, she was shaking and sobbing.  
He went over to her quickly and picked her up and held her lovingly.  
"Sakuya, It's alright."  
"no...please don't..." She was whimpering. Ban had had enough of this  
"Sakuya Ernswa you will snap out of it, now!" He shook her lightly and she  
looked as if she were coming back to her senses. For almost ten to twenty   
minutes he sat there on the floor in the hallway cradling her.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, she was leaning in his chest and shoulder as  
she sat in his lap. Ban shook his head  
"Little one, what is it that is always frightening you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Do not take me for stupid Sakuya"  
"Please don't make me say, please?"  
"Alright lovely, you don't have to tell me anything." She nodded and snuggled  
into him.  
"Are you tired?" She nodded, and in one quick, swift movement, he stood up  
taking her into his arms and walking in to the nearest study and settled  
down in one of the big coaches covering them with a blanket, and laying  
down. She was asleep before he knew it.

----------------------

Dawn came to them as if it was a group of tiny dancing yellow fairies. The   
sun light seemed to be dancing as Sakuya lay their awake. She had just woken  
up about ten minutes ago and was watching the sun come up. She was surprised  
when Bans limp arms that lay around her, tightened up and pulled her, if at  
all possible, closer to him.  
"Good morning." He said calmly  
"Oh my god!" she sat bolt up right, true, she had been laying there awake,  
fully aware of the situation, but hearing him talk, it just suddenly dawned   
on her that she had spent the night in his arms, this was not appropriate.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"We just- wont we be in-"  
"I am Lord of this house, I do not think any one will have the balls to  
cause problems with me, Sakuya."  
"But-"  
"No buts, now go get ready for breakfast, we have more decorating to do." She  
simply looked him square in the eye and stood up and scurried of to her   
rooms. After her shower she spent the day with Ban and Shedo putting up  
tinsel and lights, and other forms of décor. She had taught them how to  
properly tie a red bow, and insisted on more silver tinsel, since that  
family was more found of pine and red bows.  
"Don't FA-!!" Sakuya had been standing on a ladder in the main hall, about  
13 feet off the ground when she started to fall backwards, Shedo had been  
the first one there to reach her, Ban only a mili-second behind him.  
"Sorry." She said weakly. Looking at the two men glaring at each other "Don't   
be mad. Please?" Ban smiled reassuringly and took her from Shedo's arms, only  
for her to jump right out of them and land gracefully on the ground.  
"I'm not mad Sakuya. Not at you anyway..." He glared at Shedo who just

looked at him blankly.  
"Yes, my lord, should I see your fiancée falling from a ladder again, I   
shall call you at once so you can rescue her yourself" Shedo said  
mockingly. Ban seemed to get mad at this too.  
"Oh for crying out loud, just let her fall on her ass next time!" Jiyunamai  
had come into the hall carrying a large box of Christmas stuff, presents,  
decorations, even a small 2 foot tree. Sakuya jumped and ran to meet her.  
"Sissy!" She glomped her joyfully  
"AHHH!!" Jiyuna who had not been braced for impact fell backwards, throwing  
the box to Shedo, who with his reflexes, caught it.  
"Marry Christmas!!" Sakuya hugged her 'sister'  
"Yeah, Yeah, Mary Hanukkah, get off me!" She snapped grumpily.  
"What bring you hear?" She asked, her mood had taken a crack pill,

and was now rather high.  
"I just came to make sure no one" She eyed Ban "was raping anyone."

Ban looked genuinely hurt.  
"Hey, if you got a problem with me, then you can just Get Out!" This seemed  
to have a great affect on bring down Sakuya's mood, and she looked hurt, and  
scared. She had clamped on to Jiyunamai and hid her face in her neck.  
"noo.." She wined softly. She never got to see her friends.  
"Fine she can stay!" He spat; Jiyuna raised her eye brows and put her hands  
on her hips as best she could.  
"Is that so? I'll have you know I planned on staying whether or not you let  
me!" Ban looked at the now crying Sakuya and decided that if Jiyuna was  
going to make her happy, then Jiyuna she shall have.  
"Will you stay for Christmas?" He asked softly, calmly, and forcefully.  
Jiyunamai paused for a moment; crystal blue eyes studied Sea blue.

Sakuya knew that Jiyunamai was looking to see whether it was an invitation,

or a question.  
"Only if Sakuya-"  
"Yes! Stay for Christmas, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
Please, Please?!?!!?" Jiyuna's eyes got big and a smile spread across her  
face as she nodded and they hugged. Sakuya stood up and ran to Ban and threw  
her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!" He  
slid his arms around her waste and hugged her, enjoy how she got when she  
was happy. "Can she stay in my room with me?" Ban lifted an eye brow and   
studied her for a moment.  
"The Mido Manor has enough rooms for every one, you can have your own." She  
nodded and let go of his neck  
"I understand." She said softly. It made sense she had just made a fool of  
herself.  
"No lovely it's not like that." He picked her up AGAIN

"She may if you'd like her too."  
"Yes, Its more fun that way!"  
"Very well then, you shall stay tonight, until Christmas?" He asked, and  
Jiyuna nodded "Okay, well have another bed sent up for your rooms, or will  
you be sharing a bed as well?"  
"Only if she had nightmares again.." Sakuya looked horrified and stared at  
Jiyunamai dead in the eyes.  
"What?" Ban asked Jiyuna as she rolled said eyes.  
"She gets night horror's every now and then, they tend to be rather nasty."  
"Really?" Ban looked at her and leaned in and kissed Sakuya chastely on the   
lips.  
"You should have told me, will you be alright?" He asked, she nodded and  
snuggled into and mumbled something he couldn't really hear, only Shedo with  
his vampire hearing, and Jiyuna with her god knew what hearing, seems to hear  
her, and she was only about 4 inches from his ear. "What is it love?" She  
whispered in his ear this time.  
"I didn't have any when I was with you." She said truthfully. Though, the   
embarrassment of it all still killed her.

"Any way, shall we at least try and finish our work?" Jiyuna asked,   
thankfully changing the subject.  
"Yes, that seems fair." Ban set Sakuya down and the four of them ended up doing  
a rather good job on the décor of the hall. And in only bout 3 hours, it  
looked nice, with four small Christmas trees, one in each corner, silver  
tinsel, holy, and a piece of Mistletoe. Sakuya made a great effort to not be  
found under any mistletoe at any point in time over the next three days,  
only being caught under it once with Shedo, to whom she passed with a simple  
kiss on the cheek and Ban, on multiple occasions, but he seemed to drag her   
their, or 'accidentally' coming at just the right moment to catch her. She  
really didn't mind though, Ban was to be her husband and kissing him,  
was.. well though she'll never admit it in anything other then her dairy, nice.

When Jiyuna came to stay with her, another Cali queen sized bed had  
appeared in her room on the other end of it. This bothered her a bit but  
thought it better not to worry, the two girls stayed up half the night  
joking or exploring, now only Jiyuna knew her little secret, about her  
night adventures. Christmas Eve had to be the best night to explore.  
"Saku-sama.. I'm sleepy!" Jiyuna whined as Saku shook her lightly.  
"Please, Yune?" And once again, Jiyuna was defeated by the "cute

green eyed bug" attack!  
"Fine..I'll be up in a sec" And true to her word Jiyuna was up a second   
later. As the two slowly crept down the hall way, nothing but a candle lit  
their way.  
"Saku" Jiyuna whipped in elven, since the language its self was  
difficult to hear "What are we looking for?"  
"Mido history, the real history" She said looking around even more. "If I'm  
right, and I think I am, their family has some sort of special ability,"  
"Well duh. All clans have come special ability." Jiyuna pointed out   
bluntly.  
"Well, I don't even know the Ernswa's yet, so until I have nights to sneak  
around that Manor, this'll have to entertain me." Saku said sarcastically.  
As they crept around, Saku's instinct told her to go down, so when the next  
flight of stairs came into view, she went down, and continued this until she   
couldn't go down any more on that flight of stairs. It took almost an hour  
until she felt they finally found the basement, and then kept going. It  
wasn't long before they came to a door bolted shut.  
"Dude!" Jiyuna gasped  
"Lets go in"  
"I'm sorry Saku, but I don't see a handle." She pointed out. Saku studied  
the door for a minute, hadn't Coulderon told her once that the best  
defenses, weren't really defenses at all? She reached out and put her hand,  
through the door. Yes that right through, not on, through. Jiyuna looked a  
bit shocked before Saku grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the   
illusion.  
Once through it led them too a stone corridor, that looked cold, and damp.  
Sakuya had adrenaline running through her veins and her heart pounding in  
her chest. This had to be it! She slowly broke out in to a run covering the  
small flame of the candle from the breeze. Then they came too another  
doorway, with a funny style of writing above it, that was curvy  
and kind of pretty looking that read: Only Snake and Pure may pass! Then  
under it, it read All else shell remain or die.  
"Obvious, isn't it?" Jiyuna said sheepishly.  
"What do you mean, Yune-can?" Jiyuna looked angry.  
"Some one who's pure may walk through, or a snake."  
"But," Jiyuna rolled her eyes  
"Oh for god sake!" And shoved her through the archway. As she passed

through and icy feeling came over her, though it's wasn't unpleasant,

very nice actually.  
"Are you at least going to try?" She turned to Jiyuna on the other side of  
the barrier.  
"'Remain or die' I don't think so, I don't know if it simply wont let me in,  
or if I'll die walking through, so I'll wait her, you go ahead." She said in  
a sort of way that ended the conversation. She nodded to her and continued  
down the path, and once she had gotten around 5 feet away, a stone wall   
replaced the archway.  
"Well, their goes my way out." She began to feel a bit panicy, but thought  
it best to keep going on. As she walked down the corridor, she came to  
stairs and went down them, it being the only way to go, and found it was  
going down in a spiral. She must have been going down that damned staircase   
for 20 minutes, for when she got to the bottom her legs hurt, and she was

out of breath.  
"Dang." She breathed. The hall was no more, instead she stood in a new,  
out of place room. This room had carpet, which was dark green. Silver and   
black decorated the place, it could have been a small library. There was  
also a stone, alter, if you will in the center with a book resting on it and it

read "Mido" on the cover.

She picked up the big thick covered black book and slowly began to open it  
after looking over her shoulder. It had small print, and lots of little  
tares and rips all over the place. It dated back to 13 B.C. "Shit" She  
mumbled under her breath. Slowly she opened the book to the front page that   
read;

'All those who read beyond this point, have taken apron themselves to lead  
the clan in the time of battle. The eyes will tell, the snake will show, and  
the pure will save. The Mido's shall fall, if they do not cooperate. The one  
of light, shall come and save the earth, then that light shall be taken and   
divided in the humans. 3 shall be strong, and 5 shall be rare, and 18 left,  
though will decline shall be pure. Though in the end, one pure shall live, 3  
strong and 5 rare, will battle the fight to the end.

Come the pure creature of fire, come the salvation of Mido. The last shall  
not come before or without the first.

To leaders of Mido rain true to do but help the pure. Jagon's eyes live to  
tell, the tale of the this prophet. Until said time shall come, but then the  
pure shall make it through to this book of whom is hear, reading as It  
lays cold and damp, dark and cold, and yet hear she stand, reading me  
through eyes of green, with long lock of midnight black. She shall see when  
said time comes as it is time for wild Mido to come and play.'

Then, the book went blank. No writing on the pages, nothing at all, this   
was... 'wait a minute! I have green eyes, I'm a pure energy, I have long black  
hair, wild...' She then, dropped the book, and ran, ran like she had never  
ran before, as she flew up the corridor on heavy feet.

She however, in all her hurry hadn't seen the pair of blue eyes in the  
shadows watching her, run out of the way, old lady Mido stepped out and  
watched her with a grin. "It's time." She said in a low whisper, as she   
stepped out of the shadows and picked up the book, and opened it. This time  
though she did not open it like a normal book, like it had been opened last  
time, but instead she opened it like and over leaf book. IT was as if she  
hadn't picked up the book Sakuya had earlier, this was more like a  
jewelry box, for now lay apron the pages of the book, a pendent wit a  
glowing red stone.

----------  
"Jiyuna!!" As Sakuya reached the wall that had replaced the corridor, the  
archway appeared again to revile her sister standing there leaning on the   
wall  
"What's wrong, just go!" She said looking annoyed  
"What?"  
"GO on, your in there 2 seconds and suddenly your screaming- you look like  
you've seen a ghost!"  
"2 seconds! I must have been there for almost an hour!"  
"What?"  
"Just- Come on I'll tell you what happened, and what I found out! When we

get in the bed room"

With that the two ran quietly up the stairs until they reached the 5th floor  
were her rooms were. Jiyuna was their first, as she was taller and had longer

legs to run on, and wait only a second for Sakuya to catch up.

Once inside they stood around in the quite for a minute before either one

had the gulls to talk. "Well?" Jiyuna asked, and her friend filled her in on

what happened, and told her everything she saw, smelt, read, every small

detail. Jiyuna looked pale for a moment.  
"Well, do you think it must have been talking about the Pure, strong and rare  
Energies?" She said bluntly.  
"Yes, but this book talked about a pure energy. A pure energy Yune,  
A, one!"  
"Yeah, but what do you reckon it met?" She asked a bit dumbfounded before she  
apparently walked in to a wall of answers. "I've got it, it's saying that  
eventually, when all the pure Energies die, all the Energies will go to one of  
them. And this, this jagon thing, it must be a illusion power that the Mido   
clan leader has. But what?" Jiyuna went deep in thought. "Thats it, you'll  
have to squeeze the secret out of Ban if we'll ever find out, now if you'll  
excuse me I'm going to bed, before you get us killed!" She slumped over to  
her bed and laid down.

It took Sakuya a bit longer to recover. She walked around, and paced back  
and forth until she felt the much deserved feeling of sleepiness start to come  
over her. As she finally manage to get to sleep, the dreams that came were as  
unwanted as a picture of naked Old Lady Mido. She kept dreaming that she was   
surrounded by those people who had cause her pain. Reminding her of how she  
was always in the way, in trouble, messing up, but then a small, soft little  
voice came to her.  
"Mommy, I love you mommy, its okay mommy..."

"Wake up Beautiful." A smooth, warm voice whispered it in her ear, and a  
warm, gentle kiss was planted on her lips.  
"Hum?" She sat up and looked around Ban was sitting on the bed rubbing her  
stomach and waste.  
"It's Christmas morning." She sat up and looked stunned  
"Oh yeah." Ban smiled and kissed her sweetly.  
"Before you go down stairs, open this will you?" He asked gently and handed   
her a rectangle box that was flat. She looked from the box, to him, to the  
box and then at Jiyuna's empty bed.  
"Alright, hmm. Why?"  
"Please?" He said and, she nodded and kissed him. For the first time she had  
made the first move, but he finished it. She tore the paper opened on the  
box, and saw that it was a dress, it was a red dress, with a white fur  
caller, and rim on her sleeves, with an A dress line. She chuckled and held   
it out to get a better view of it. It was puffy, with a rim of white fur  
going down the center, it also had a hood.  
"It's beautiful." She gasped, she had never gotten anything like it.  
"I'm very happy you like it." Ban kissed her again.  
"Thank you so much,"  
"I'd like it if you wore it down." She nodded and stood up. Ban seemed to  
change his mind, because he took her hand and pulled her from the room,   
P.J's and all.  
"Hu?" Ban stopped pulling her along and turned to face her.  
"You can come down for gifts in your P.J's" Her P.J's were actually soft  
red, and silk, she felt a bit odd running around without undergarments. But,  
Ban was not leading her to the family room, but to the east wing.  
"Where are we going?" Ban smiled and pulled out a long thin piece of black  
fabric, like a black silk ribbon. She pulled back a bit, and braced her  
self, this was like one time when she was tied up and beat. "What-"  
"Let me cover your eyes for the second Christmas Surprise." She nodded and  
waited while Ban tied the fabric over her eyes, and then picked her up,  
carting her for about 2 minutes. "We are here precious." He stated factually.  
"Okay.." He set her down and she let him lead her a few feet before she  
heard a door open, and once walked a few feet, close behind her.  
"Open your eyes..." And with one movement the ribbon was removed, she found

herself standing in a huge library, which should have been three stories high,  
but had no floors separating it, except for at the very top of the huge  
curvy room.  
"Oh my.." He smiled and slid his arms around her waste.  
"Marry Christmas." He said lovingly in her ear.  
"Ban!" She said shocked and spun around and hugs him. He kissed her again,  
and picked her up by the waste and spun her around.  
"The best part is, theirs a small bed room through that door." He pointed to  
a red door "And a bath room through that one." He pointed to another door.  
"And up their," He pointed to the room loft. "is a study, with a desk, arm  
chair, and set of dictionaries." Their was a tube slide coming down from the  
loft. But she saw no stair case, or ladder to get up. She did, however see  
lots and lots of ladders going up one story to a small narrow walkway that  
went all the way around the room. And then another set of ladders going from  
that walk way to the next one, that was level with the loft, but the walk   
way stopped before it got with in jumping distance of it.  
"How do I get up their?" Ban smiled and led her over so that they were  
standing under it, and handed her a small box. "Ban, not another gift?!" He  
shook his head.  
"It's part of this one." She opened it and saw a paper that read "Heaven"   
She said and before she realized it, she was up on the loft, Ban still  
standing down on the main floor.  
"Ban how do I get down?" she asked. And Ban had to yell for her to hear

him down their.  
"Turn the paper over." The turned over paper read "Home" and again she was  
back down on the main floor standing next to Ban.  
"You must be in this room for that to work, and to get to my room in a   
hurry, say 'Ban now' and to get hear from my room you say 'Adventures N  
Heaven' She looked around again, their were a few tall windows in the  
library, it was decorated in red, gold, and warm colors. She looked to Ban,  
then the library, then Ban, then the library  
"Ban, thank you so much!"  
"Sakuya, you need to know, only you can get hear. No one can find this place   
unless you tell them, it's a spell I got the idea from-"  
"Harry Potter, Secret Keeper" She said simply  
"Yes, only it's a bit different, you see should you dissuade you don't want  
them to know, and you say it out loud, they will forget. And you're the only   
one who can get to the loft, not even I can. My grandmother can't, no one  
can except you." She smiled and hugged him again.  
"Ban, thank you so mush, your so sweet." He looked happy at this and made to  
kiss her again but she beat him too it.

Once they finally joined the other's down stairs, she had gotten a new bow  
from Jiyuna with her birthstone in it, and a set of fancy book marks from  
Couldron. A blood replenishing potion from Shedo, a necklace with the  
Ernswa family pendent on it from Warlow, weights from Vegeta, a small black  
box with semi precious stones increasted in it from Kikyo, and from Koga a  
demon fur pelt.

"Thank you guy's, this is all so amazing!" The rest of the day included  
lazing about and enjoying one another's company. Breakfast was lazy, and  
unformed, and with singing, and dancing, it took Sakuya nearly a hour to  
find the moment to pull Jiyuna and Shedo to her gift. They both thought it   
was amazing, and promised never to tell any one. She thought it best if she  
didn't tell them about being a secret Keeper. For them, however she had  
gotten Jiyuna a porcelain doll of Muraki. She got Kazuki some fancy hair  
brushes, and Cauldron a mug that said "Best Dad/Guardian Ever in History!"  
Warlow had gotten from her a fire repellent potion that she thought would  
come in handy, but he seemed to not like it. She had gotten Shedo a sun   
repelling spell scroll so he could be in day light for 1 hours a day. All in  
all she was rather proud of her self.

The one gift she had put the most thought in to was Bans, She had gotten   
him, or rather made him a black silk old English shirt with his family crest  
on the cuffs made of silver. And with it a promise to spend the following  
Wednesday doing what ever he wanted to do. He liked it quit a lot.

Dinner ran by smoothly, only receiving a few angry glares from Old Lady  
Mido, which didn't bother her too much, she got over it in a reasonable  
amount of time. The food was good, and the wine was aged. It certainly was  
one of the best dinners she had had the honor of attending, though she had to   
admit it seemed a few people were acting in a forced kindness. She was kind of  
happy when she was dismissed with Jiyuna. Feeling sleepy and dreamy she  
wondered to bed late, at around 2 am and slid into her warm bed and fell in  
to a wonderful state of sleep and joy.

Thz Endz!...for now any way... Please leave a review. Please, Please!

Sakuya's puppy dog eyes attack! Updates are going to come very,

very slow... SORRY! I got a summer job out of state and don't have MY

computer! Any way... You will have to forgive me for not updating any

of my stories for that reason... SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism please!


End file.
